


Quiet Night

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-24
Updated: 2009-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Their lives are so ordinary now.</cite> Post-Kyoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [White Aster (white_aster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_aster/gifts).



Watari had begged off dinner because he had an assay to run, but said he wouldn't say no to coffee some time between nine and eleven.

Their coffee mugs now sit half-empty. Tatsumi sits on the ridiculously soft leather sofa on the first floor of the laboratory with Watari, who is sprawled across Tatsumi's lap. They are kissing.

003-chan chirrups, and Watari stands, apologising while he grabs for his labcoat, folded over a chair beside Tatsumi's suit jacket. But it's just the assay, not the destruction of Meifu.

Their lives are so ordinary now. Tatsumi reheats their coffees. It's wonderful.


End file.
